


Five Times Tony Wanted to Propose to Loki...

by Rose_SK



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 5 + 1, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Endgame, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_SK/pseuds/Rose_SK
Summary: Tony was only focused on the future, now. On his future with Loki, to be exact. He was ready to take the next step in their relationship by asking Loki to marry him. If only he had known beforehand how fucking hard proposing was… maybe he would have spared himself all the embarrassment that ensued.





	Five Times Tony Wanted to Propose to Loki...

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the worst block for weeks now, and suddenly I come up with a 5k oneshot. Oh well, here we go. Hope you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> xx

Tony Stark never thought that he would ever learn to love again after Pepper. Loki Odinson, of all people, had been the one to prove him wrong. Their relationship had blossomed after Loki, Thor and their people had landed on Earth following the destruction of Asgard during the events of Ragnarök. To everyone’s surprise, Tony and the mage had quickly become friends and had started spending nearly every day together. When the engineer worked on his inventions, Loki often just sat and read books on science and technology that Tony recommended to him. The mage was a quick learner, and Tony had been surprised at how easily the God assimilated information no matter how complex. Loki’s mind was fascinating, and unlike many people that Tony would have considered dating, the Asgardian could hold his own in conversations with the engineer. On top of being very intelligent, Loki was _hot_ , and no one could take that away from him. He might not have sported the same muscle mass as his brother, but he was handsome in a different way. Loki looked _regal_ , he carried himself like a king… although Tony was not stupid enough to voice this thought out loud when Thor was around.

Loki and Tony’s relationship had started out, as one would expect, as nothing more than sex. However, the engineer had quickly fallen for the mage. He had also been the first one to speak those dreaded three words. Loki had been a bit slower to reciprocate Tony’s feelings, but he had not bolted either which the engineer had always seen as a positive sign. It had taken the Infinity Wars and a near-death experienced at the hand of Thanos and the Infinity Gauntlet for Loki to confess his love for Tony in return. Not everyone had accepted their relationship at first, and the media had been particularly harsh on Loki the first couple of weeks, but Tony felt that after all the shit they had been through they could afford not to give a damn anymore. To hell with the rest of the world, to hell with people’s stuck-up opinions, and most importantly to hell with the idea that people could not change! Loki had proven that his loyalties now lay mainly with his brother and the Avengers. That was enough for Tony.

Tony was only focused on the future, now. On his future with Loki, to be exact. He was ready to take the next step in their relationship by asking Loki to marry him. If only he had known beforehand how fucking _hard_ proposing was… maybe he would have spared himself all the embarrassment that ensued.

**1.**

The first time Tony meant to propose to Loki, he had opted for the traditional romantic dinner and ring-in-the-chocolate-dessert formula. With Pepper’s help, who had been surprisingly supportive of his relationship with Loki, Tony had managed to book a room in the Ritz-Carlton Hotel in New York, where they would also be dining (yes, he was aware that it was a very cliché venue, and no he did not care in the slightest). The God was never one to pass up an occasion to go out and enjoy the finer things in life. Loki also very much enjoyed being pampered and have Tony treat him like the prince – nay, King – that he was. What better way to do this than to dine, sleep, and have sex in one of the most high-end hotels in the city?

Tony had asked for the Central Park Suite, so he and Loki would wake up in the morning with the best view over New-York from the comfort of a five-star hotel bed (with complimentary breakfast, if you please). Even the usually emotionless Loki had gaped at the view. It did take a lot to impress the millennia-old God of Mischief, and Tony was proud that his surprise had rendered Loki speechless. The engineer had made dinner reservations at 8pm, and he had even convinced the hotel manager to set up a table away from the other guests so he and Loki could enjoy some privacy, and hopefully escape the judgemental stares. The engagement ring Tony had made specifically for Loki using parts of his iron man suit was now in the hands of the chefs, who would hide it in Loki’s dessert.

So many things could go wrong, and Tony would be lying if he said that this whole thing was not stressing him out. He tried his best to hide how panicked he felt about the evening so Loki would not grow suspicious and ask too many questions which would only serve to ruin the surprise Tony had planned. The engineer could not lie to the God to save his life, so it was imperative to stay calm at least until dessert was served. Although that was easier said than done, especially when all the worst-case scenarios were playing out in Tony’s mind. What if the ring got lost? Or went into the wrong dessert and was served at another table? What if Loki swallowed the ring by mistake and choked on it? Or worse yet, what if the God said no?

None of Tony’s scenarios could have prepared him for what actually disrupted their peaceful evening.

He and Loki had just finished their main courses and were casually enjoying their wine while exchanging loving smiles when Tony noticed the waiter bringing their desserts out of the corner of his eyes. His heart raced in his chest as he fidgeted uneasily in his chair and cleared his throat, which merely caused Loki to raise a quizzical eyebrow. Shit, Tony was being _so_ obvious. Now Loki for sure knew that something odd was happening. The engineer’s palms were slightly damp as he gently interlaced his fingers with Loki’s and placed their joined hands on the table. Thankfully, the gesture seemed to distract the mage enough that he forgot about Tony’s awkwardness. The waiter placed the desserts – two dark chocolate mousses – in front of them and shot Tony a knowing and weirdly encouraging smile.

The moment he and Loki were about to dig in, the whole evening went to shit.

Tony had made sure to switch off his phone, but he had forgotten about his god damned glasses which were also fitted with AI technology (seriously, whose brilliant idea was it to insert AI into every device he owned? Oh wait…). His glasses, which he had carelessly thrown onto the table at the start of the evening, flashed red and caught the eye of both Tony and Loki. The two men let out heavy sighs at the sight.

“Guess we should answer that one,” Loki mused, seemingly not in a rush to move. Tony merely groaned in frustration, knowing that code red meant the Avengers needed him. _Thanks a lot, guys. You really couldn’t handle this one without me_ , Tony thought bitterly. Loki pulled his phone out of his pocket, and his eyebrows rose to his hairline when he noticed the many messages Thor had left him on top of the six missed calls.

“Seems like it’s serious if even Thor is asking for reinforcement…”

“Do we really have to go?” Tony moaned, shooting Loki a pleading look, “don’t you want to try your mousse first?” The request earned him a confused look from his lover.

“I do think that we have bigger issues at hand, Stark. The mousse can wait another night,” Loki told his lover in a determined tone as he rose from his chair and headed out to fly to the Avengers’ rescue. Tony watched his lover leave with a beaten puppy look on his face, but to no avail. The engineer rolled his eyes before digging with his fingers through Loki’s mousse to retrieve the ring the chefs had so carefully placed inside the elegant dish. He would worry about having it cleaned later, because apparently fighting bad guys was more important than anything else now.

 _Whoever we’re fighting, they’re gonna regret pissing me off tonight of all nights_ , Tony vowed to himself as he followed Loki outside, stuffing the chocolate-covered ring in his pocket. His grand proposal would just have to wait.

**2.**

The second time Tony planned to propose to Loki, he thought he had come up with a bullet proof plan. He had told everyone that he was in dire need of a break, and had warned them that if anyone as much as texted him in the next twenty-four hours, he would have them skinned alive. Tony had then taken Loki to the Staten Island Franklin D. Roosevelt beach. The two were enjoying a casual stroll down the strip of sand, and seeing as not many people were out in the miserable and cold weather, Loki had not put up much of a fight when Tony wanted to hold hands. The engineer understood that public displays of affection were not really a thing on Asgard, but he hoped to convert Loki through gentle persuasion. If that meant taking baby steps, then Tony was more than willing to be patient.

And God knew how patient he had to be where Loki was concerned, although that was an entirely different story.

“Don’t you love it? The sand, the gentle waves, the icy wind, the menacing dark clouds…,” Tony said, unable to resist throwing in a sarcastic comment. Loki merely chuckled fondly at his lover’s words.

“I can’t say that I’m overly fond of the sand getting into my shoes and socks, but I do appreciate this stroll with you. It’s nice to get out into the fresh air from time to time.”

“Yeah, and for once we’re not just outside to fight the bad guys. It feels weird doing normal couple stuff, don’t you think?” Loki briefly pondered the question.

“It feels rather nice, actually. Although I can feel myself being awfully aware of my surroundings, like I’m expecting to be attacked by someone or something lurking in the shadows…,” the mage admitted, causing Tony to breathe out a saddened sigh.

“Yeah, I know what you mean.”

The two walked hand in hand for another ten minutes and allowed a comfortable silence to settle between them. Tony was building up the courage to stop in the middle of this nearly empty beach and go on one knee to propose to Loki, but he always found himself chickening out at the last minute. _Get a grip of yourself, Tony. You’re ready for this, you just need to ask now._ Eventually, Tony came to an abrupt halt before turning around to face Loki. The wind was picking up slightly around them, chilling Tony to the bone.

“Lokes, there’s… something I was meaning to ask you, and… well today is as good a day as any, although it wasn’t exactly how I imagined things to play out in the first place, but… here we go…”

Just as he was about to drop onto one knee, a particularly harsh gust of wind whipped some of Tony’s hair into his mouth, which the engineer then promptly tried to spit out. As he desperately tried to rake his hand through his hair to keep it out of his face, Tony took a step backwards and somehow managed to stumble over his own feet. Loki did not react quickly enough, and within seconds Tony lost his balance and fell into the icy water ass first.

“Shit. Stupid motherfucking beach, with this stupid motherfucking water!” Tony cursed loudly as he tried to get back onto his feet, but only managing to lose balance again and getting even wetter than he already was. When Tony looked up at Loki to ask for help, he noticed how his lover was doing his very best not to laugh at Tony’s predicament. Loki was biting his lower lip in an effort not to laugh, but the undignified snort that pushed past his nostrils betrayed his amusement.

“Are you gonna try and help me up, or do I have to do that myself, too?” Loki cleared his throat at Tony’s words and tried to keep a straight face as he muttered a soft _of course, forgive me Anthony_ before helping Tony up. Well, that was the proposal ruined. How could Tony pull off his idea when he had sand sticking to his clothes and skin? Not the slightest bit an attractive sight, or a romantic presentation.

“It’s fucking cold!” Tony complained as he cuddled closer to Loki, seeking warmth from his lover’s body. The God was more than happy to oblige his lover by wrapping his strong arms around Tony’s shivering form.

“Poor love, let’s get you back home and talk about what you wanted to discuss somewhere warm and comfortable…”

“Never mind, wasn’t important anyway,” Tony assured the mage, hoping Loki would not push the matter any further.

Thankfully, he never did. And meanwhile, Tony was yet again back to square one.

**3.**

This time, nothing would stop Tony from proposing to Loki. Not villains, not the Avengers, not even his own clumsiness. And the proposal would be _epic_. Or at least, so Tony thought 

It was their sixth anniversary, and Tony got Loki a trip to Paris – the city of love, no less – to celebrate their relationship. Ok, maybe it was not the most original of gifts, but it was romantic and Loki had looked thrilled when Tony had announced his plans for them. And of course, the engineer decided to propose on top of the Eiffel Tower. Cheesy? Yes, one hundred percent so, but it would be a memorable evening. What could go wrong _this_ time you ask?

Loki and Tony were standing at the top of the Eiffel Tower, admiring the panoramic view over Paris. It was close to midnight, and Tony was convinced that they had been the last batch of people allowed in for the very last visit of the day. He had clearly underestimated the popularity of the venue even at night, for he and Loki were still surrounded by tourists twenty minutes before closing. Great. Brilliant, in fact. Tony did not mind the crowd; in fact, he had always liked an audience. However, the engineer knew how uncomfortable crowds made Loki, and he was not sure how the God would take it if Tony spilt his heart out in front of twenty-odd other visitors.

The situation got even more grotesque when, honest to God, _four_ of the couples who were standing at the top of the tower with them proposed to each other. So much for originality, really. And here Tony thought he had planned this one right. How could he have known that there would still be so many people here at fucking twenty to closing time?

“This seems to be a popular place for Midgardians to proposition to each other,” Loki remarked casually, taking a seemingly disinterested look at the several couples now happily hugging and kissing.

“Yeah, pft! So unoriginal, am I right?”

Loki merely hummed approvingly, but something in his demeanour changed. Tony sighed as he fiddled nervously with the box in his pocket. This whole proposal idea was turning into a French farce.

**4.**

New Year’s Eve was upon them, and with it one of Tony’s grandiose parties. The guests had been convened to the Stark Tower, and Pepper had done a great job at organising the event as usual. Honestly, Tony did not know what he would do without her. And this year, Loki had even offered her his help, which Miss Potts had gladly welcomed. Tony was glad the two people he cared about the most in the world got along so well. He knew how hard it must have been for Loki to accept the fact that Tony was still working with his ex, but the mage had been surprisingly cool with it. Or perhaps he felt like this way, he could keep a closer eye on Pepper. Either way, regardless of their reasons, Tony was glad the two got along. It made his life a lot easier.

This time, Tony was determined to ask Loki to marry him. He had planned something a little bit more low-key, but still as romantic as ever. Just before midnight, he would drag Loki into the penthouse so the two could watch the ball drop and the fireworks alone, away from prying eyes. At the start of the pyrotechnic display, Tony would go down on one knee and propose to the love of his life. If Loki said yes, he would make Tony the happiest man in the universe. That was provided the mage said yes, though.

Midnight was fast approaching, and Tony managed to get rid of the several people who still wished to buy him more drinks and chat for longer to go looking for Loki. It did not take long to find his lover, who had escaped the hustle and bustle of the crowd and taken refuge near the panoramic windows. Thor stood very close to Loki, almost as if he was protecting his brother from the stares of judgemental guests. The two brothers were lost in conversation, and the way Loki cackled with mischief as he turned Thor’s glass into a viper warmed Tony’s heart. Loki was really not a bad guy, he just had the mentality of a five-year-old. The mage was a man-child, and Tony loved that about him.

“Hey babe, I was looking for you,” Tony said as he reached Loki and Thor. The engineer wrapped an arm around Loki’s waist and stretched to place a soft kiss on the mage’s cheek. Loki looked at his lover fondly before pulling him closer. Thor smiled warmly at the exchange, excusing himself to give the two some privacy. Out of everyone on the team, Thor had been the most unconditionally supportive one when Tony and Loki announced they were dating. The God of Thunder was their biggest fan, which the engineer found oddly endearing and Loki found plainly annoying. Well, at least on the outside that was how the mage felt, but Tony knew better. Loki was glad he had his brother’s approval.

“How you doing, babe?” Tony asked Loki, nuzzling his lover’s neck with the tip of his nose. Loki purred at the gesture, indulging Tony with a rare public kiss on the forehead.

“I’ve had my share of conversation for the evening. Other than that, I’m good Anthony. Don’t worry about me, go have fun with your friends.”

“I want to spend some time with you alone, though. How about we go up to the penthouse to watch the fireworks away from these idiots?”

Loki’s face lit up at the suggestion, and he was quick to follow Tony upstairs. The two men entered the penthouse and Tony heard Loki let out a relieved sigh. The mage had clearly been putting up with the party a lot longer than he had felt comfortable with, and Tony felt slightly guilty for not taking his lover’s need more into consideration. He pushed those thoughts away in favour of happier ones. His hand disappeared in his trouser pocket to make sure the box was still there. A small smile appeared on his lips as he felt the velvety texture under his fingers.

“I love you, Loki. You know that, right?”

“Of course I do, Anthony. You remind me often enough,” the mage teased, a cheeky grin appearing on his handsome face. Tony rolled his eyes pointedly at his lover, although he could not ignore the butterflies going wild in his stomach. He took several determined steps towards Loki and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Tony buried his hands in Loki’s silky hair, tugging slightly as his lover bit his lower lip and squeezed his hips with his large hands. 

“I love you, too Anthony. Even if I don’t say it often, never doubt that I do.”

“I know, babe. I know.”

They made out until FRIDAY cleared her imaginary throat and announced that the countdown to midnight had begun. Tony felt his heart race in his chest as he stared lovingly into Loki’s azure blue eyes. The two men smiled at each other, and in that moment, nothing else in the world mattered.

“You make me so happy, Loki…” Tony began as the fireworks outside coloured the New York sky, announcing the start of a new year, “I never thought that I would ever be the kind of guy to fall head over heels in love with someone, but you… you’ve changed my whole outlook on life, and you’re what gave me hope after what happened with Thanos. I’m so glad you stayed, and I’m so grateful that you gave us a chance… that’s why I wanted to ask…”

“Sorry to interrupt, boss,” FRIDAY’s voice announced suddenly, “but Mr Thor is on his way upstairs.”

In that instant, Tony wondered if there was any way at all he could kill a God. How upset would Loki be if his brother were to die a gruesome death for ruining Tony’s fourth try at a romantic proposal? Before Tony could ask FRIDAY to stop the lift, Thor’s booming voice echoed through the penthouse.

“Friend Tony, you are needed downstairs…”

“I’m pretty sure you guys can wait another twenty minutes…”

“Bucky and Hawkeye are challenging each other to a battle to death. They have destroyed a good part of your furniture already and I’m pretty sure I heard a window shatter as I was leaving to get you…”

Tony’s jaw tensed as he tried not to yell. A murderous rage filled Tony, an emotion which was reflected in his eyes as he stared at Thor intently. The God had the decency to look sheepish at his rude interruption.

“I hate you. I hate ALL of you,” Tony cried out as he followed Thor into the lift. Clint and Bucky better run for their lives if they knew what was good for them. “I’m living with _actual_ children. You should all be _ashamed_ of yourselves.”

The universe definitely had a problem with Tony proposing to Loki. Well fuck the universe, because there was nothing that could convince Tony not to marry the God of Mischief.

**5.**

To make up for the fiasco that had been New Year’s Eve, Tony planned a romantic get-away on a deserted island near Hawaii. Loki had not taken being left alone in favour of dealing with Clint and Bucky’s drunken fight very well, and for the two weeks that followed the incident, he had not let Tony near him. Which meant no sex for two weeks, and it had driven Tony insane with need. And since spoiling his God was always the best apology, Tony had gone all out of this holiday. A week away from the Avengers and the rest of the world, just he and Loki in a luxurious villa on the beach. No chauffeurs, no butlers, not even cooks… the island was truly deserted. Loki had loved the idea, because it meant that Tony would be entirely focused on him.

It also meant that there was _no fucking way_ that Tony’s proposal could go wrong this time. They were alone, no one could interrupt them, and the WIFI was non-existent, which meant that even FRIDAY could not reach him. The Avengers would have to deal with potential bad guys on their own, or come and get them on that island. Good luck finding out where exactly Loki and Tony had escape to. It would take them _at least_ a day to find them, which gave Tony plenty of time to propose and celebrate their proposal in style 

Only that destiny was not on their side, and in fact Tony was convinced that the universe was starting to take the piss.

The _flu_. He had caught the fucking _flu._ He felt like Thanos himself was trying to punch his way out of his guts. What, oh pray tell _what_ had he done to deserve this?

And to make matters worse, Loki thoroughly enjoyed watching him suffer.

“Can’t you use your magic to heal me? I swear I’ll make it worth your while, Lokes.”

“Unfortunately for you, love, I never learned how to perform healing spells properly.”

“Liar. You’re still mad at me because of New Year’s Eve, aren’t you?” Tony asked, gritting his teeth when a particularly harsh cramp made him yelp in pain and pinch his eyes shut. Loki merely tutted him admonishingly as he raked his long fingers through the engineer’s damp locks.

“Don’t upset yourself, darling, you need to rest.”

“You’re an asshole, you know that?” Loki grinned mischievously at those words, shooting his lover a conspiring wink.

“That’ll teach you for abandoning me to tend to your drunk friends in the middle of a very sweet love declaration.”

Tony groaned loudly at Loki’s pettiness, but despite his frustration he cuddled closer to the God, enjoying the soft ministrations nonetheless. Loki proceeded to rub soothing circles on Tony’s back as the engineer rested his head on his lover’s strong chest. The steady rhythm of Loki’s chest heaving and sinking as he breathed was enough to lull Tony into a peaceful sleep.

**+1**

Loki was nervous 

It was not a feeling the mage was familiar with, but tonight was a special night. He had been planning this moment for about a year. It had taken a lot of effort to sabotage all of Tony’s plans to proposition to him, but it would all be worth it when he would see the look on his lover’s face tonight.

Loki had managed, thanks in part to Thor’s help, to procure himself one of the rare golden apples which he would offer to Tony. Loki had set up a small table in Tony’s penthouse in front of the panoramic windows. He had ordered a three-course meal to be delivered from their favourite Italian take-out, topped with a very expensive bottle of red wine. Loki was wearing his finest black and emerald leathers for the occasion. He had to look presentable if he hoped to impress Tony tonight. All that was missing now was Tony. The engineer was supposed to join him at half past seven for dinner, but knowing Tony he would most likely arrive late anyway. However, Loki was proven wrong when the elevator pinged at exactly half past seven, announcing Tony’s arrival. When the engineer took in the scene before him, his demeanour instantly changed. His face fell as he stared at Loki with wide eyes betraying his incredulity. Loki was confused to see his lover raise an accusatory finger and point it menacingly at the mage.

“You little sneaky bastard!”

“Beg your pardon?”

“Don’t think I don’t know what this is! You were going to propose, weren’t you? You sneaky little weasel!”

Well, that was an interesting reaction to say the least. Loki had expected everything ranging from tears to spontaneous sex on the dinner table, but insults? Tony had truly rendered him speechless. Could it be possible that his lover… no, he could not possibly have figured out Loki’s cleverly disguised plan?

“I must say, Anthony, I have no idea why you’re reacting this way. I merely meant to surprise you with a nice meal and…”

“Don’t give me that bullshit, Reindeer Games.” Tony closed the distance between him and Loki, and poked the God’s chest for emphasis. “ _YOU_ are the reason all my proposals went to shit, aren’t you? Come on, spill the beans. It all makes sense now!”

Loki had to admit, Tony was good. Very good. Was it bad that it made him even more attractive in the mage’s eyes?

“I, uh…”

“What? Cat got your tongue, traitor?” Loki had the decency to look contrite, but that did not seem to be enough to appease a very pissed off Tony. The engineer crossed his arms before his chest and looked at Loki expectantly with one raised eyebrow. “Well, I’m listening. How did you do it?”

Loki considered denying everything, but he knew damn well that there was no way out of this. Cat was out of the bag, and Tony was far too clever to believe him if he lied about his sabotaging actions. Loki knew better than to insult Tony’s intelligence in such a way.

“That time at the Ritz, I tipped off the villain as to where S.H.I.E.L.D stored its stock of uranium. At the beach, I conjured the stone over which you stumbled before falling into the water. I knew you would never proposition to me looking like a mess. Then in Paris, the people you saw at the top of the Eiffel Tower were mostly illusions. I was the one who got Hawkeye drunk and made him believe that Bucky thought he could beat him in a fight with both hands tied behind his back. And on that deserted island, that was not my doing, you actually caught a bug…”

“You could have healed me, though?” Tony demanded to know, his voice flat and his fingers tapping his arm impatiently.

“I mean…”

“Don’t even, Lokes!” Tony interrupted his lover, letting out a heavy sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, “I can’t believe you tipped off a criminal just so I wouldn’t propose!”

“In my defence, I knew for a fact that villain couldn’t pour water out of a boot with instructions on the heel. He would never had managed to get to the uranium even if the Avengers had not showed up,” Loki tried to defend his actions, but the glare Tony shot him had the effect of shutting up the mage instantly. Tony was attractive when annoyed, Loki noticed.

“That’s not an excuse!” Tony cried out, throwing his hands above his head in frustration. “The extents you were willing to go to stop me from proposing to you are ridiculous. What, is it because of your pride? Can a lowly human not proposition an Asgardian prince? Is that what _this_ was all about?”

“What? Anthony…” Loki decided to deploy the most lethal weapon in his arsenal; the beaten puppy look. “How could you think for one second that I don’t see you on an equal footing with me? Do you really think me that vain?” The knowing look Tony shot him was enough for Loki to understand that the engineer was not buying any of that spiel. The mage merely rolled his eyes when he realised that he would just have to admit defeat. “Fine, yes that’s what this was all about.”

“You’re impossible!”

“Will you not at least let me go through with my plan?”

“Why should I, you never let me go through with mine, you dick!”

Loki remained quiet, unsure of what to say that would appease his upset lover. Tony stared at the mage for a long time, undoubtedly considering where to take the conversation from there. It did not take Tony long to sag his shoulders in surrender as he breathed out a long, resigned sigh.

“Just get on with it, but skip straight to the proposal, will you?”

Loki could not help the shit-eating grin that spread on his face at his lover’s words. Unable to contain his excitement, the mage hurried to his reading nook which Tony had built for him mere weeks earlier. He grabbed an elegantly carved box from the top of the stylish coffee table, which he then brought to Tony with the widest smirk plastered on his face.

“Anthony Edward Stark, please accept this gift as a pledge of my love for you.”

Tony looked unimpressed as he snatched the box out of Loki’s hand. He tried to keep a disinterested expression as he opened it, but his face fell instantly when he saw the golden apple resting on a navy velvet cushion. Loki had mentioned the golden apples before and explained that eating them would grant near immortality to whoever consumed them. Tony had looked at him with a dreamy look in his eyes the first time Loki had told him about the miraculous fruit, and it had been in that instant that the mage had realised that Tony was the one. Loki noticed that Tony was biting his lower lip as he focused on swallowing the tears welling up in his eyes.

“Oh, you bastard,” the engineer whispered under his breath as he looked up at his lover, “you make it impossible to stay mad at you. I fully intended to say no just to get back at you, but… I never thought you would… I mean this… Loki, are you sure you want to spend an eternity with me?”

The question took Loki by surprise.

“Of course, Anthony. Why wouldn’t I want that? You are the love of my life. I can’t imagine myself ever loving anyone else as much as I love you.”

Those words were what broke Tony. The engineer allowed the happy tears to stream down his cheeks as he fell on Loki’s neck, locking their lips in a deep and passionate kiss. The God of Mischief lost himself in the sensation, wrapping his arms around Tony’s smaller frame and pulling him closer. It was like Loki could not get enough of Tony in that moment. The two kissed with the desperation of drowning men. The two broke apart only when Tony was beginning to struggle for air, but Loki kept his forehead firmly pressed against his lover’s.

“I believe you have something to give me as well, my love.”

Tony broke out of his trance and clumsily reached inside his pocket to retrieve the box he had been carrying around with him for the best part of the past year. Handing it to Loki with a fond smile, the engineer built up the courage to speak his next words.

“Loki Odinson, will you marry me?”

“Can I take an evening to think about it?” Loki joked, earning himself a punch in the shoulder that pulled an amused cackle from the mage. “Of course I’ll marry you, Tony.”

Probably Loki could have spared them both the effort by allowing Tony to propose that first night in the Ritz hotel. Then again, where would the fun have been in that? 


End file.
